


Love, Friend, and Family

by Yourgee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourgee/pseuds/Yourgee
Summary: Ketika seseorang memutuskan untuk memendam rasa, apakah itu akan jadi hal yang sia-sia?Apakah suatu hari akan ada saatnya kita memegang status berbeda?Kisah aku, kamu, dan merekaSemoga akan ada kata kita yang bahagia di akhir cerita
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	1. Love

* * *

Kisah ini bermula dengan cerita timbulnya perasaan " _lebih dari seorang teman_ " antara anak-anak manusia yang usianya baru beranjak dua belas tahun. Masih sangat belia, tapi perasaan jatuh cinta terhadap seseorang memang muncul ketika sudah beranjak remaja bukan? begitu juga dengan tokoh cerita ini, Lee Jihoon namanya. Seorang anak yang cukup aktif di sekolahnya, fisiknya cukup kecil bila dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki seusianya, belum lagi kulitnya yang putih, rambut hitam lurus dan cukup panjang menambah kesan ia adalah anak laki-laki yang sangat imut. Jihoon anak yang pintar dalam berbagai macam hal, ia pintar berolah raga, pintar dalam memainkan berbagai macam alat musik, Jihoon juga pintar menyanyi, untuk nilai sekolahnya.. yah kita katakan saja dia juga pintar, cukup untuk membuat dirinya terus naik kelas selama ini.

Jihoon yang senang bermain baseball dengan teman-teman sekolahnya di lapangan sore itu berusaha menampilkan performa terbaiknya saat menjadi seorang _catcher,_ rasanya ia adalah orang paling keren saat itu. Siapa sih orang yang tidak ingin terlihat keren? apalagi saat permainanmu disaksikan banyak orang-orang yang lewat dan bersantai untuk menikmati suasana sore hari dan melepas penat setelah beraktivitas seharian.

"Assa!!", ucapnya girang setelah timnya berhasil memenangkan permainan sore itu. Ia tersenyum cerah bermandikan cahaya mentari di sore hari. Senyumnya saat itu berhasil membuat seseorang juga tersenyum diatas sepedanya tidak jauh dari lapangan. Hari itu anak manusia baru saja jatuh cinta. 

* * *

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo! bener-bener lo ini suka seenaknya masuk kamar gue ya".

  
Kwon Soonyoung, nama anak remaja yang masih SMP itu. Matanya sipit dan agak tertarik keatas menambah kesan tajam dan cool, kalau kelakuannya? cukup membuat orang sekitarnya menggelengkan kepalanya. Soonyoung bisa dibilang anak yang cukup ceria, aktif, lincah, dan ia cukup terkenal disekolahnya. " _Soonyoung si anak Taekwondo_ ", " _Soonyoung yang berisik itu kan?_ ", " _Soonyoung yang kejar-kejaran sama guru itu kan?_ ", dan lainnya. Iya sudah kubilang dia terkenal tadi.

"Ck, lo masih kaget aja", sahut anak tinggi berkacamata dengan rambut hitamnya yang sedang berbaring dikasur pemilik kamar.

"Lo, masuk lewat jendela lagi kan?! Ga ada tuh sendal lo dibawah. Kan gue bilang jangan masuk seenaknya, apalagi pas gue ga ada."

"Paan sih lo, ribut amat. Lo nyimpen apaan dikamar ini hah? bokep ya? pelit amat gue ga boleh masuk."

"Sembarangan mulut lo! Lagian kalau gue nyimpen bokep juga ngapain gue umpetin dari lo, ya kita liat bareng lah. Jadi kalau Ibu nanya, gue bisa bilang punya lo!"

"Gila lo!"

Jeon Wonwoo namanya, sahabat dari kecilnya Soonyoung. Mereka tetanggaan, rumah mereka sebelahan, kamar mereka sebelahan jadi kalau mau main suka tinggal loncat toh jarak bangunan rumah mereka ga jauh jadi emang kerjaannya suka main loncat aja kalau mau masuk.

....................

"Gimana hari lo? Kok lo lama sih pulangnya?", Wonwoo suka bertanya tentang keseharian Soonyoung, mereka tidak bersekolah di SMP yang sama karena nilai nem Soonyoung tidak masuk ke sekolah yang mereka daftar bersama, akhirnya Soonyoung harus bersekolah di sekolah pilihan kedua. Awalnya sedih, tapi Soonyoung ngerasa itu sudah takdir untuk bersekolah di sekolahnya yang sekarang. Dia kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya.

"Won, gue hari ini latihan Taekwondo, trus Jihoon nemenin gue won.. anjir bahagia banget gue! Dia beres club gitu kan trus langsung nemenin gue latihan, ngasih gue minum, ngelapin keringet gue. Sumpah Won mau gue jadiin pacar banget!"

"Dih, alay lo! emang tu anak mau jadi pacar lo apa?! Gue tuh mau nanya gimana ulangan lo tadi? hasil gue semaleman ngajar lo berguna ga? Jihoon aja yang lo omongin."

"Oh, ulangan gue.. tenang.. aman won, hehe thank you yak! terbaek lo emang!".

"Coba kita satu sekolah ya Won, lo sih ketinggian nilainya jadi kan ga bisa bareng gue."

"Kalau kita satu sekolah kenapa emangnya? lagian lo tuh yang nilainya rendah jadi kan lo kelempar sendiri."

"Kalau kita satu sekolah kan lo bisa gue kenalin sama Jihoon. Hehehe..."

"Jihoon mulu lo! mending lo kerjaain pr lo, ada pr ga? sini gue bantuin!"

_"Wonwoo, walau penampilannya dingin dan omongannya kadang pedes tapi gue sayang sama dia hehe, sahabat berharga gue" -_ Soonyoung

....................

> " _Soonyoung, maaf... gue harus pindah keluar kota.. gue, Kak Seulgi, Seokmin, Mami mesti ikut Papi.."_
> 
> _"Soonyoung, lo mesti jaga diri baik-baik.. belajar yang rajin lo, gue pindah bukan berarti gue berhenti jadi sahabat lo ya! Inget tetep kontakan sama gue, lo!"_
> 
> _"Anjir Soonyoung, sumpah gue sayang banget sama lo.. tunggu gue, gue pasti balik_."

Wonwoo menangis dipelukan Soonyoung, dua anak manusia itu menangis. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah, dari semasih bayi mereka selalu bersama, orang tua mereka sahabatan, entah saking akrabnya mungkin ketika menikah kedua orang tua mereka yang memang berteman sedari kuliah memutuskan untuk punya rumah yang saling bersebelahan, agar silaturahmi tetap terjalin katanya. Sering menghabiskan waktu bersama kata orang bisa mempengaruhi satu sama lain. Benar saja, tak lama setelah Ibu Soonyoung dinyatakan hamil Maminya Wonwoo juga hamil. Soonyoung lahir sebulan lebih cepat dari Wonwoo, dan ya jadi mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama liburan pun mereka selalu bersama. 

Papinya Wonwoo yang bekerja sebagai pegawai BUMN mengharuskan keluarga mereka pindah, sebelum memutuskan untuk tinggal di kawasan kompleks yang sama dengan keluarga Soonyoung keluarga Wonwoo memang tinggal di kota lain Kak Seulgi juga lahirnya di kota lain. Namun pada saat pemberitahuan penugasan di kota yang sama dengan sahabatnya akhirnya orangtua Wonwoo dan Soonyoung memutuskan tinggal berdekatan. Dan setelah berbelas-belas tahun papinya Wonwoo baru ditugaskan kembali untuk pindah. Jadi ini perpisahan pertama untuk mereka.

_"Jangan lupain gue ya Won, gue juga sayang banget sama lo"._

* * *

Kenalin, nama gue Jihoon. Sekarang gue udah jadi anak SMA, tiga tahun tahun gue di SMP seperti anak remaja pada umumnya pusing dengan sekolah, pusing kegiatan club, berteman sana-sini, dan jatuh cinta. 

Hari pertama gue masuk SMP ada anak yang heboh banget ngeliat gue, ngajak gue kenalan, ngintil gue kemana-mana, ajak gue baris bareng, ajak gue jajan bareng, ajak gue ngerjain tugas ospek bareng. Waktu tau dia sekelas sama gue, sumpah dia teriak kenceng banget trus langsung meluk gue, ga berhenti disitu guys. Dia ngangkat gue, dia gendong lalu dia puter-puter saking senengnya. Anjing! Sinting! dan gue 3 tahun sekelas sama tu orang. Cowok namanya Soonyoung, anaknya berisik, nempel gue mulu, tapi dia baik dan perhatian banget sama gue, anak yang gue liat suka naik sepeda sama temennya tiap sore kalau gue main baseball dulu waktu SD, cinta pertama gue.

Singkat cerita, Soonyoung jadi sahabat gue. Semesta bilang ga cukup tiga tahun gue bareng sama Soonyoung, kita keterima di SMA yang sama. Kehidupan gue jadi berwarna-warni semenjak kenal Soonyoung, gue bukan anak yang pendiam suram sih namun kehadiran Soonyoung dihidup gue tuh nambah warna aja. Gue punya temen yang kemana-mana selalu bareng gue, yang kalau gue pulang kegiatan club dia selalu nunggu gue kalau kegiatan club dia udah selesai duluan, yang mastiin gue makan tepat waktu, yang secapek apapun dia selalu nganterin gue pulang dengan aman setiap harinya, yang suka main ke rumah gue, suka nginep, suka bantuin mama dan papa gue di rumah, suka main sama adek gue Seungkwan kalau mama papa nyuruh gue jaga adek karna mama papa mau pergi, Soonyoung ngelengkapin hari gue.

....................

Gue suka risih kalau Soonyoung udah mulai nempel-nempel, gelendotan, meluk pinggang gue, cium-ciumin pipi gue, makanya dia sering jadi korban kekerasan gue. Gue deg-degan lah anjir lu kira jantung gue kuat.

"Jihoon, lu jahat banget sama gue. Lagian ini kan kasur gue ji yang lo tidurin, kok lu tega jatohin gue dari kasur." tuh liat anaknya sok imut banget najis. Kan gue udah bilang jantung gue ga kuat.

"Ya lo tuh ngapain sih meluk-melukin gue mulu!! mending lo sana deh turun ambilin gue minum! tamu kok ga dikasih minum!" 

Soonyoung tersenyum, dia naik lagi keatas kasur mengukung gue dibawahnya. "Ma-Mau apa lo!" anjing, panik gue.

" _Cup,_ gue ambil minum dulu ya sayang"

 _Fuck!_ "KWON SOONYOUNG!!", Soonyoung pergi setelah nyium pipi gue.

Gue mau nangis banget ya tuhan...bayangin guys, kalau kalian yang jadi gue kalian tuh bakal sanggup ga sih diperlakuin kayak gitu? engga kan? pasti muka gue udah merah banget sekarang. Masalahnya tuh kalau dia gay gue ga masalah toh gue juga, kalau dia gay semua perlakuan dia ke gue tuh udah jadi lampu hijau banget buat gue kan biar gue bisa melangkah lebih lanjut, ini tuh engga guys. Tiga tahun gue temenan sama dia, dia suka ngomongin hal-hal kayak anak cowok pada umumnya. _"Anjir si Saerom cakep bener dah, kalau gue tembak diterima ga ya?", "Ji, rasanya ciuman tuh gimana ya? gue pengen nyoba deh", "Cewek di sekolah ini bening-bening banget ga sih ji?" , "Ji, semalem gue dikasih tau link bokep sama si Junhong kita nonton bareng yuk",_ hal-hal kayak gitu sering banget dia obrolin sama gue, tapi hobinya dia tuh meluk dan nyiumin gue kan gue baper. Tolong banget lah setidaknya kalau dia tuh bukan gay jangan bikin jantung gue deg-degan terus.

....................

Hari ini gue main ke rumahnya Soonyoung lagi, gue cukup sering sih kesini ortunya Soonyoung seneng kalau gue main ke rumah, biar ga sepi kata mereka. Soonyoung anak tunggal, punya sepupu satu tahun diatasnya namanya Jisoo/Joshua bebas sih orang-orang mau manggil dia apa. Sepupunya ini satu SMA juga sebenernya sama kita tapi rumahnya jauh jadi ga setiap saat bisa main ke rumah makanya ortunya Soonyoung suka kalau ada temen anaknya aka gue main kesini.

Kamarnya Soonyoung ini enak, terang, nyaman, betah banget sih, ada kamar mandi juga didalam kamarnya, terus jendelanya dua, yang satu jendela ada pintu buat ke balkon dengan pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya, jendela yang disamping kasurnya ini hadap-hadapan dengan jendela rumah sebelah yang kata ibu rumah sahabatnya Soonyoung.

> " _Dulu Soonyoung ada temennya, ramai 3 bersaudara, tinggalnya di rumah sebelah. Sahabat kecilnya Soonyoung. Ortunya sahabat Ibu sama Bapak, tapi sayang mereka harus pindah. Soonyoung nangis banget waktu itu Jihoon, untung ada kamu yang nemenin jadi Soonyoung ga kesepian lagi. Makasih ya nak, sering-sering kamu main kesini Ibu juga jadinya ga kesepian karna ada temennya hehe"_

Sambil memandang gorden jendela samping kasur Soonyoung gue teringat cerita ibu. Ibu bilang mereka deket banget selalu nempel kayak perangko dari bayi sampai SD bareng terus, cuma mereka ga satu SMP makanya gue ga kenal sama sahabatnya Soonyoung ini soalnya pas SMP kan Soonyoung sama gue terus. Kata ibu mereka pindah waktu kelas dua SMP, gue inget sih Soonyoung sempet ga masuk sekolah waktu itu hari Jum'at dan gue dimintain tolong pak guru buat nyari tau kenapa dia ga masuk hari itu, jadi pulang sekolah gue kesini hari itu pertama kalinya gue menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Soonyoung demam katanya, matanya bengkak. Ibu bilang, Soonyoung habis nangis dari subuh jadi kepalanya pusing terus demam makanya ga masuk. Hari itu ibu bilang, tolong jaga Soonyoung, dihibur, dia habis ditinggal pergi sahabatnya.

Masih memandangi gorden Soonyoung, gue kaget tiba-tiba muncul cowok kurus tinggi semampai berkacamata dari jendela Soonyoung, rambut hitam, kaos lengan panjang hitam, _ganteng_. Ga cuman gue yang kaget, dia juga.

  
_"Lo, siapa?"_ ucap gue dan dia berbarengan.

* * *


	2. Him

Hai, gue Wonwoo.

Orang-orang bilang gue dingin. Mereka bilang gue jutek. Gue ga bantah sih, emang wajah gue gitu. Berkat wajah gue yang dingin ini ga banyak yang suka cari masalah sama gue, _males ah_ katanya. Gue sih seneng-seneng aja. Tapi sahabat kecil gue kadang kurang setuju, " _Won, senyum dong. Cewek-cewek kan jadi takut. Kalau aku mau deketin, mereka suka takut tau gara-gara ada kamu"._ Soonyoung namanya, padahal saat itu kita masih SD tapi dia udah suka-sukaan sama cewek. Dan gue ga nurutin kemauan temen gue itu lah, yakali gue senyum biar dia bisa deket sama cewek.

Soonyoung. Temen kecil gue ini rumahnya sebelahan sama gue, kamarnya juga. Gue paling hobi main ke kamar Soonyoung, biar cepet gue suka manjat jendela. Pernah sih ketahuan Mami gue terus sempet dijewer juga, katanya bahaya manjat-manjat jendela nyebrang ke rumah Soonyoung soalnya gue masih kecil. Gue anaknya emang rada bandel, ya ga gue turutin sampai gede juga. Lagian tuh selama ada jalan yang lebih cepet kenapa juga gue mesti turun naik tangga buat ke kamarnya, ya ga?

Soonyoung yang entah sejak kapan eksistensinya dihati gue menjadi berbeda, dia bukan sekedar temen kecil gue, bukan sekedar tetangga gue, bukan sekedar temen sekolah gue, Soonyoung yang udah merebut hati gue. Dia cinta pertama gue.

....................

Masa kecil gue, gue habiskan dengan Soonyoung. Dia yang kata orang konyol, terus suka nyari masalah sama guru, tapi dia juga orang yang sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya, orang yang selalu ada saat gue butuh, orang yang siap sedia ngelindungin gue. Kalau kalian mau tau Soonyoung belajar Taekwondo demi gue, dia bilang " _Aku mau jadi orang yang kuat biar bisa ngelindungin Wonwoo"_ sambil nangis, gara-gara ceritanya gue habis dipalak anak-anak SMP pas gue masih kelas empat SD dan Soonyoung saat itu ga masuk sekolah jadi kita ga pulang bareng. Gue bersyukur ada Soonyoung yang berniat mau ngelindungi gue. Kalau dipikir mungkin sejak itu gue jatuh hati sama Soonyoung? Atau waktu Soonyoung genggam tangan gue pas gue jatuh dari sepeda ya? Duh, serius gue ga tau persisnya kapan deh pokoknya apa yang dilakuin Soonyoung semuanya bikin gue deg-degan dan Soonyoung jadi ganteng banget dimata gue.

Gue suka naik sepeda bareng Soonyoung pas sore-sore, kita suka keluar komplek, lalu ngelewatin lapangan yang tiap hari dilewatin kalau kita pulang pergi ke sekolah dan berakhir menikmati aliran sungai kecil di bawah jembatan yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Gue suka ketenangan, bukan berarti gue tidak menikmati keramaian atau kebisingan. Gue suka keramaian, gue suka kebisingan jika itu dari Soonyoung. Iya, katakanlah gue bucin.

Orang bilang lingkungan sekitar itu berpengaruh terhadap perkembangan atau kepribadian seseorang. Salahkan gue yang bucin, sahabat gue itu juga ternyata jadi bucin. Suatu hari sepulang sekolah dia teriak-teriak sama gue kalau dia ketemu sama cinta pertamanya. Nyesek. Pasti lah, secara gue suka dia dari lama tapi gue ga tau dia jatuh cinta. Parahnya lagi gue ga tau dia jatuh cinta sama siapa. Dan gue baru tau dia jatuh cinta itu setelah gue pisah sekolah sama dia. Sial banget nilai gue kenapa jauh lebih bagus dari Soonyoung sih, karna kepintaran otak gue ini buat gue pisah sekolah sama Soonyoung. Iya gue pinter, biasa aja dong kalian mukanya kalau baca ini.

> "Namanya Jihoon, gue sering liat dan merhatiin dia sih, dan Won pas gue masuk pagar sekolah tadi pagiiiiii... gue liat dia won!! Anjing bening bener!!!"

_Fuck._ Soonyoung bilang sering liat dan merhatiin orang yang namanya Jihoon itu. Dimana anjir gue sehari-hari bareng dia ya tolong kok bisa-bisanya gue melewati agenda bucinnya Soonyoung.

Sejujurnya gue penasaran siapa sih Jihoon itu, yang mana orangnya, sehebat apa dia kok bisa-bisanya buat Soonyoung suka sama dia. Tapi Soonyoung pelit info banget gue kan mau liat orangnya, tiap kali gue tanya dia cuma senyum-senyum ngeledekin gue. Tiap hari kerjaannya ngebucinin Jihoon. Jihoon hari ini begini, Jihoon hari ini begitu. Emosi. Soonyoung cuma bilang dia cakep banget, kulitnya putih banget bening, wajahnya mulus, ada tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya, rambutnya lurus item halus, dan wangi banget. Jari-jarinya lentik warnanya pink, cantik banget. _"Anaknya mungil banget Won, dia galak tapi gemesin"_ dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar Soonyoung cerita sama gue. Sakit.

....................

> " _Soonyoung, maaf... gue harus pindah keluar kota.. gue, Kak Seulgi, Seokmin, Mami mesti ikut Papi.."_
> 
> _"Soonyoung, lo mesti jaga diri baik-baik.. belajar yang rajin lo, gue pindah bukan berarti gue berhenti jadi sahabat lo ya! Inget tetep kontakan sama gue, lo!"_
> 
> _"Anjir Soonyoung, sumpah gue sayang banget sama lo.. tunggu gue, gue pasti balik_."

Gue ga mau pisah sama Soonyoung, sumpah berat banget gue mesti pergi ninggalin kota ini, ninggalin rumah ini, ninggalin Soonyoung. Gue nangis waktu Soonyoung meluk gue sebelum gue pindah, kita berdua nangis. Gue ga sanggup membayangkan hidup gue tanpa Soonyoung dikeseharian gue. Gue pandangin matanya yang mulai bengkak karena nangis, gue pegangin pipinya yang chubby itu, ingin rasanya gue kecup. Tapi ga, ga didepan kedua orang tua gue, orang tua Soonyoung, Kak Seulgi dan Seokmin. Gue peluk dia untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum gue masuk mobil. Gue janji gue bakal balik kesini, ke kota ini, ke rumah ini, ke hadapan Soonyoung lagi.

Gue dan Soonyoung, kita memang ga saling berkabar tiap hari tapi gue cukup tau dengan kesehariannya dia. Sempet hilang kontak yang buat gue ga tau dia masuk ke SMA mana sekarang. Gue cuma berharap gue bisa segera balik dan nyari Soonyoung. Hampir tiga tahun gue misah sama dia, gue dapat kabar baik. Papi dipindahin balik lagi ke kota yang lama, yang artinya gue bisa ketemu Soonyoung lagi. Setelah sampai ke rumah yang lama, gue langsung naik ke kamar gue buat nyebrang ke kamar Soonyoung. Mungkin kalian mikir, kenapa gue ga masuk dari pintu depan aja sih orang baru turun mobil juga.. tapi ya gue tau Soonyoung pasti ada di kamarnya sore gini pulang sekolah, kalau ga ada juga gue mau nunggu dia pulang sekolah seperti biasa dikasurnya. Gue ga sabar ketemu Soonyoung.

Jendelanya terbuka, gue bener Soonyoung pasti ada di kamar. Gue masuk seperti biasa dari jendelanya tapi pemandangan yang gue temuin bukan Soonyoung. Cowok kecil mungil yang lagi tiduran di kasur Soonyoung yang sama kagetnya dengan gue.

> _"Lo, siapa?" ucap gue dan dia berbarengan._

_"Wonwoo!!!!"_ , gue ngeliat Soonyoung yang baru aja masuk kamar bawa baki minuman teriak dan langsung menghampiri gue. Dia meluk gue. Ini dia, Soonyoung gue.

_"Gue balik, Soonyoung"_ ucap gue meluk dia balik.

Lengkap rasanya, gue bisa meluk cowok di depan gue ini, cowok yang gue kangenin keberadaannya tiga tahun ini. Soonyoung marah gue ga ngasih kabar kepulangan gue, tapi gue seneng dia ga ngelepasin pelukannya buat gue. Gue ngeliat cowok yang tadi lagi tiduran di kasurnya Soonyoung terduduk, anaknya kecil kulitnya putih imut banget. Soonyoung melepas pelukannya lalu menghampiri cowok mungil itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Ji, kenalin ini Wonwoo temen kecil gue yang pindah beberapa tahun lalu, rumahnya disebelah"

Cowok imut itu mengganggukkan kepala dan menjulurkan tangannya ke gue hendak bersalaman. Jari-jarinya lentik cantik sekali, gue menyambutnya dan menyesal seketika.

"Kenalin, gue Jihoon"

Ah, harusnya gue langsung sadar dia siapa waktu gue liat tahi lalat dibawah mata kirinya. Dia seperti orang yang selalu dideskripsikan Soonyoung.

"Salam kenal, gue Wonwoo"

"Won, ini Jihoon temen SMP yang sekarang se-SMA sama gue". Ucap Soonyoung sambil merangkul cowok imut disebelahnya.

Senyum itu, senyum yang sama yang ia tunjukkan setiap kali bercerita tentang Jihoon. Jihoon cinta pertama Soonyoung.

_Fuck! gue kira selama ini Jihoon yang dia ceritain itu cewek! Anjing kenapa gue baru tau kalau Soonyoung itu gay?! fuck!_

* * *

_**Jihoon pov.** _

Ah, mestinya gue langsung sadar siapa cowok berkacamata ini waktu dia masuk lewat jendela kamar Soonyoung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sahabat kecilnya.

Ngeliat Soonyoung berlari memeluknya. Sakit. Harusnya gue bisa biasa aja kan, Soonyoung emang orangnya _clingy_ harusnya gue bisa biasa aja waktu gue liat mereka pelukan, gue sering liat Soonyoung melukin anak-anak disekolah gue bisa biasa aja, tapi kenapa pas Wonwoo beda.

Wonwoo.. Ganteng. Banget. Gue sebagai cowok mengakui kalau cowok yang lagi jabat tangan sama gue ini ganteng banget, dan gue bisa liat pandangan mata yang berbeda waktu dia ngeliat Soonyoung. Gue insyekur anjing, gimana ceritanya Soonyoung bakal ngelirik gue kalau sahabat specialnya itu perawakannya seganteng ini. Belum lagi ketika gue tau dia pinter banget, makin ciut gue.

Ah, gue melupakan satu fakta _. **Soonyoung bukan Gay**. _

Berarti gue sama Wonwoo berada diposisi yang sama kan? Gue bisa tenang kan?

...................

Disini, kami duduk bertiga diatas karpet kamar Soonyoung. Gue cuma diam memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka berdua melepas rindu setelah hampir 3 tahun berpisah. Gue mau pulang, tapi Soonyoung nahan gue daritadi soalnya gue juga kan sebenernya baru nyampe. Tadinya gue berencana mau nginep, mumpung besok hari sabtu gue pikir gue bisa ngehabisin waktu sama Soonyoung seharian. Tapi sepertinya hari ini gue mesti mengalah sama Wonwoo.

_"Soonyoung, gue nginep sini ya kangen banget gue sama lo"_

Gue nyadar kok, gimana Wonwoo natap gue setiap kali Soonyoung megang tangan gue, atau sewaktu Soonyoung nyuruh gue buka mulut setiap kali dia mau nyuapin cemilan ke mulut gue. Biasanya gue nolak, tapi hari ini gue biarin. Gue mau liat ekspresi Wonwoo. Terkadang gue yang coba caper duluan ke Soonyoung dengan ngambilin dia minum waktu minumnya habis, atau ngelap sisi mulutnya sedikit. Terkadang gue kalah cepet sama Wonwoo, yah pengalaman dia lebih banyak bareng Soonyoung jadi gercep juga. Dia bahkan nguyel-nguyel pipi Soonyoung depan gue, atau ngusak-ngusak rambutnya Soonyoung yang buat Soonyoung ngusak rambut dia balik. Menyebalkan.

Waktunya makan malam tiba, menyambut kepulangan sahabat tercinta ceritanya.. kini gue berada di tengah-tengah acara makan malam dua keluarga. Ga cuma Wonwoo yang ganteng, gen keluarganya emang wow banget sih. Kakaknya cantik Seulgi namanya dan adiknya ganteng Seokmin namanya. Orangtuanya Wonwoo juga ganteng dan Cantik. Keluarga Soonyoung juga sama, Ibu dan Bapak gennya juga ga main-main makanya Soonyoung juga ganteng. Kharismatik lebih tepatnya.

_"Jadi Jihoon satu SMA sama Soonyoung?"_ , Maminya Wonwoo bertanya. Gue menjawab sekedarnya, Soonyoung yang lebih banyak menjawab dan bercerita tentang hubungan gue dan dia. Kedua orangtua Wonwoo dan Soonyoung terlihat gembira sekali, mereka bilang anak mereka nambah sahabat baru. Gue bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bertiga dengan Soonyoung dan Wonwoo, dan juga adiknya Wonwoo, Seokmin. Kata mereka Seokmin bisa gabung sesekali biar semakin seru. Gue sih ga masalah ya, tapi gue ga jamin bakal mulus sih pertemanan antara gue sama Wonwoo.

....................

_"Jihoon, makasih ya hari ini udah mau main ke rumah gue. Gue ga nyangka juga akan datang hari gue bisa ngenalin lo ke sahabat kecil gue. Gue seneng banget Jihoon, dua orang yang gue sayang akhirnya ketemu, hehe. Padahal lo bisa nginep di rumah gue ji, kita nginep rame-rame bertiga sama Wonwoo"_. Ucap Soonyoung sambil megang tangan gue setelah dia ngantar gue sampai depan rumah.

" _Ga, apa Soonyoung. Pasti banyak yang mau kalian ceritain, biar bebas. Kalau ada gue ga enak kali."_ Gue tersenyum tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Soonyoung natap gue sendu, lalu dia turun dari motornya. Meluk gue lama. " _Sebenernya gue masih kangen banget sama lo Ji, kenapa ya hari ini rasanya gue mau bareng sama lo terus"._ Tuhan, gue baper. Gue meluk dia balik, ya gue juga sebenernya masih ingin lama-lama bareng sama Soonyoung, apalagi tau ada Wonwoo. Rasanya tuh gue ga mau jauh-jauh dari cowok yang sekarang lagi nyium puncak kepala gue pelan. Gue pengen manja-manjaan yang lama.

_"Makasih udah nganterin gue balik ya, lo hati-hati di jalan sampai rumah mesti ngabarin gue."_ gue melepas pelukan gue. Soonyoung menggangguk lalu kembali menaiki motornya. _"_ _Gue balik ya ji, lo cepet masuk rumah gue tungguin."_ seperti biasa Soonyoung selalu nunggu gue masuk dulu sebelum dia pulang. Gue tuh berasa diperlakukan bagai pacar tau ga, kenapa dia selalu bisa bikin gue deg-degan sih ah.


End file.
